The Time of my Life
by demonintardis
Summary: Alright i just burst out at my own title xD So this is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction. It is about a girl in the age of 16 who lost her mother and has an aggresive father who used to slap or scream at her day by day. But then finally a mysterious blue box appeared and a Man called the Doctor changed her entire life. She finally found someone who gave her a reason to have fun.


Well here we go this is my first Fanfiction here ...

so I know this is not perfect ...

I still hope that I find someone who actually likes this Story :D

It is dedicated to my friend Luci who read the beginning and told me that she loved it so far 3  
and especially to my best friend ... Yes I mean u Malfoy Love yaaa 33

Enough of my wibbly wobbly blah blah lets switch to the story :

* * *

It was a dark, rainy and a damn depressive day in London.

Other girls in my age used to get a cake, a present or Parents singing "Happy Birthday" on their 16th Birthday, all i got today was a D for my physics exam and a slap from my father.

Well this is basically a normal day for me.

Since my mother died two years ago , i'm feeling invincible to my father. We had a big fight on that day. My Mother had lung cancer and she was getting worser and worser by day. I knew that she won't get through this. I had hope, but it was obvious that she was about to die soon. I always suggested my father to let her go. I couldn't walk into that hospital without tears in my eyes. Without seeing her suffering day by day. Her cancer became incurable. Even though I never stopped to believe in her , I couldn't visit her on her last few days. My father told me that she was still asking about me and that she decided to go. I once suggested her to cajol my father that he should turn off the machine which is keeping her alive, because something inside me keeps telling me that this is the right choice. I loved her so much, I would do anything to make her feel alright and she knew it. Of course we had often some fights against each other but she was still my mother and she was seeing me as her best friend. Anyways my father finally did it after she asked him for it. My whole world broke apart after he told me what happened. I knew that she is on a better place now, but i really would give anything to see her again. After her funeral my father started to ignore me. He started to tell me that her death was my fault. I believed him. I really did. So I started to write in a Diary, to feel better ,it was dedicated to her ... I used to start with "dear mom..." Just to think for a moment that she is still alive, sitting right next to me and bringing me tea while listening to my problems. It made me feel better for a while , but it doesn't kept the anger of my father away.

Sometimes I just want to know how it was to be happy for an entire week. How it was to have a father who cares about you, Who teaches you something, who hugs you after you get a bad mark in French. I know that this is not about to happen but I would probably give anything just to smile again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TARDIS gave extraordinary noises from herself. The Doctor ruffled his hair and checked all the switches again. He made no mistake. Why should he make one , he was flying with her for more than 900 Years and he was brilliant.

It was definitely not his mistake. Something was wrong with his precious spacecraft. It started to oscillate. He was crashing!

"No please don't!" he said. "I just decorated !" The doctor tried to cling himself on the console and prayed not to crash on Queen Elizabeth the firsts backyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to take a nap as I heard a loud awkward noises from our garden.

It could not be my father he was still in his office and he will not come back until Ten pm. I was not sure how to react. It could be a burglar.. or our neighbor Hershel god knows what I heard from his house.

I grabbed my bat and went out.

An old blue Police box was standing horizontally in our garden. How is this even possible ?! "Hello, anyone here?" I asked like these dumb chicks in horror movies.

No one was around me , but this still does not explain how that giant phone box came in here. I tried to step closer and smelled something like fire. It was like its burning in the inside and then suddenly someone opened the door of this thing and tried to climb out. I was speechless ... it was a man with a brown suit and a tie which was a bit burnt now. He had wonderful, gorgeous hair and he looked damn exhausted. I was scared. I mean he is a stranger coming out of nowhere !

"Who..- Who are you ?! G-Get out of my property!" I tried to threaten him with my bat.

He just gave me a little smile and waved with his one hand.

"Well Hello there, I am the Doctor." He said enthusiastic and took a concerned look at that Phone box "I might need some help"...


End file.
